visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
WITHOUT A TRACE (lyrics)
'''WITHOUT A TRACE '''is a song by the GazettE from their single, "DISTRESS AND COMA". English= The frail consciousness comes unstuck Slowly, without making a sound It becomes ashes and scatters in very small pieces No more than that, no more than that Without a trace The emotions that I've come to know later Are of cowardice rather than powerlessness Crawling at the bottom of the mixed consciousness I ask my subconsciousness "I can't see the tomorrow ahead of me." You, who buried your breath in the season that stood completely still And waited for salvation, are gone into nothingness The withered song that you can't hear anymore Is crying without an aim The tears that were shed in my "loss" Will also flow in the withstanded pain? Just like everyone who abandoned you I closed my eyelids The body entangled in a spiral Is getting slowly, slowly warped I ask a question to the thousand thorns in my neck What can I save? "The tomorrow ahead of me is dying." You, who buried your breath in the season that stood completely still And waited for salvation, are gone into nothingness The withered song that you can't hear anymore Is crying without an aim So that the downpouring mist won't clear up So that the living proof won't disappear If this song reaches you You would think it's an hypocrisy You, who buried your breath in the season that stood completely still And waited for salvation, are gone into nothingness I can't return my shouted voice anymore so that you won't hear it I know that it's my sin |-|Romaji= Zeijaku na ishiki wa hagare Yukkuri to ashioto wo tatezu ni Hai ni nari konagona ni chiru Soredake soredake Without a trace Go ni shiru kanjou wa Muryoku yori hikyou Konzai ishiki no soko wo hau Senzai ishiki ni toikakeru "Me no mae no ashita ga mienai." Tachitsukusu kisetsu ni iki wo umete Sukui wo matta kimi wa mu e Mou kikoe wa shinai kareta shi wa Ate mo naku naite iru "Soushitsu" ni nagasu namida wa Taeteta kurushimi ni mo nagareru ? Daremo ga mi korosu ka no you Me futa wo tojiru Rasen ni karamaru karada ga Yukkuri yukkuri nejireru Sen no toge wo nodo ni ate tou Ore ni nani ga sukueru? "Me no mae de ashita ga shinderu." Tachitsukusu kisetsu ni iki wo umete Sukui wo matta kimi wa mu e Mou kikoe wa shinai kareta shi wa Ate mo naku naite iru Furishikiru kasumi ga harenu you ni... Ikita akashi ga kienu you ni... Kono uta ga kimi e to todoku no nara Gizenda to omou darou Tachitsukusu kisetsu ni iki wo umete Sukui wo matta kimi wa mu e Mou Kikoenu you ni kaketa koe wa modosenai Tsumi to shiru |-|Japanese= 脆弱な意識は剥がれ ゆっくりと足音を立てずに 灰になり粉々に散る それだけそれだけ Without a trace 後に知る感情は 無力より卑怯 混在意識の底を這う 潜在意識に問いかける "目の前の明日が見えない｡" 立ち尽くす季節に息を埋めて 救いを待った君は無へ もう聞こえはしない枯れた詩は 宛ても無く泣いている "喪失"に流す涙は 耐えてた苦しみにも流れる? 誰もが見殺すかのよう 目蓋を閉じる 螺旋に絡まる身体が ゆっくりゆっくり捩れる 千の棘を喉にあて問う 俺に何が救える? "目の前で明日が死んでる｡" 立ち尽くす季節に息を埋めて 救いを待った君は無へ もう聞こえはしない枯れた詩は 宛ても無く泣いている 降りしきる翳みが晴れぬように･･･ 生きた証が消えぬように･･･ この詩が君へと届くのなら 偽善だと思うだろう 立ち尽くす季節に息を埋めて 救いを待った君は無へ もう 聞こえぬようにかけた声は戻せない 罪と知る Category:Lyrics